Republika Deltaria
|- |} |- Republika Deltaria, (en: Republic of Deltaria, turkish: Cumhuriyet Deltaria '', is a nation in central Majatra, and the heart of the Deltarian Empire. The nation was officially formed after declaring independence from Jeltaria, in May of 2679 when Czár Ladislav I was coronated as ''Czár of all the Deltarias during the Lineykov Restoraton, and quickly expanded to include the Grand Duchy of Trigunia. Despite possessing considerable mineral wealth and resources, Czárske Deltársko is classified as a developing nation, as constant power struggles and periods of outright anarchy have curtailed her prosperity. However, as has been demonstrated many times over, the Deltarian lands and people are well-accustomed to civil strife and political unrest, and need little time to stabilise and prosper under strong, unified leadership. Year 2996 Narodna Alijansa won elections for Parliament and establish Republic. Politics Deltaria is a Parliamentary constitutional republic. Republic of Deltaria has three branch of government; Head of State (President), Cabinet (Council of Ministers) and Legislature (The National Forum). The National Forum Is legislative branch in Republic of Deltaria. The Deltarian National Forum meets in the Houston Albright Hall, and is unicameral. The National Forum has 178 seats. The term is 4 year. Members of the The National Forum are elected by the voters, in an at-large constituency Head of State The President of the Republic is Deltaria's head of state. Deltaria is a parliamentary democracy where the President's main role is leading the armed forces and Deltarian diplomacy together with the Government, in addition to a number of procedural duties of this eminent public office. The presidency is limited to two term (ten years). Powers, duties and responsibilities of the President The main powers of the president are: * represents and stands for the Republic of Deltaria at home and abroad * takes care of regular and harmonized functioning and stability of the state government * responsible for the defense of the independence and territorial integrity of the Republic of Deltaria * calls elections for the The National Forum and convene their first session * call referendum in accordance with the Constitution * may have on the proposal of the Government and the Chairman of the Government announce a referendum on proposed changes to the Constitution or any other matters for which holds that it is important for the independence, uniqueness and existence of the Republic of Deltaria * confide the mandate to form the Government to the person who, upon the distribution of the seats in The National Forum and consultations held, enjoys confidence of the majority of its members * promulgates laws * grants pardons and confers decorations and other awards * performing other tasks in accordance with the Constitution Immunity and responsibility The President of the Republic of Deltaria enjoys immunity. The President of the Republic may not be detained nor criminal proceedings may be instituted against him without prior consent of the Constitutional Court. The President of the Republic may be detained without prior consent of the Constitutional Court only if he has been caught in the act of committing a criminal offense which carries a penalty of imprisonment of more than five years. In such a case the state body which has detained the President of the Republic must instantly notify the President of the Constitutional Court thereof. The President of the Republic of Deltaria is impeachable for any violation of the Constitution he has committed in the performance of his duties. Proceedings for the impeachment of the President of the Republic may be instituted by The National Forum by a two-thirds majority vote of all representatives. The impeachment of the President of the Republic is decided by the Constitutional Court of the Republic of Deltaria by a two-thirds majority vote of all the judges. If the Constitutional Court of the Republic of Deltaria sustains the impeachment, the duty of the President of the Republic ceases by force of the Constitution. Temporally inability and termination of mandatey In case when the President of the Republic is temporarily prevented from performing his duties, because of his absence or illness or yearly leave of absence, the President of the Republic may confide the President of The National Forum to substitute for him. The President of the Republic decides upon his return to duty. In case the President of the Republic is prevented from performing his duties for a longer period of time, because of illness or inability, and particularly if he is unable to decide on confiding his duties to a temporary substitute, the President of The National Forum shall assume the duty of the acting President of the Federal Republic of Fivani upon the decision of the Constitutional Court. The Constitutional Court shall decide thereof upon the proposal of the Government. In case of death, or resignation which must be submitted to the President of the Constitutional Court of the Republic of Deltaria and the President of The National Forum notified thereof, or when the Constitutional Court determines the reasons for termination of the mandate of the President of the Republic, the duty of the acting President of the Republic shall be taken over by the President of The National Forum by force of the Constitution. When the acting President of the Republic issues an act on promulgation of the law, the act shall be counter-signed by the Premier of the Republic of Deltaria. Elections for the new President of the Republic must be held within the term of 60 days from the day the acting President of the Republic has taken over the duty. Council of Ministers Is Executive branch of government in Republic of Deltaria. It's has seventeen positions/seats and it is appointed by The National Forum. President of Council Republic of Deltaria The Premier of Republic of Deltaria is officially called "President of the Council of Ministers of the Republic of Deltaria" Functions In addition to powers inherent in being a member of the cabinet, the premier holds specific powers, the most notable of which include the nomination of a list of cabinet ministers to be appointed by The National Forum. Article 75 of the Deltaria constitution provides that "the premier directs and coordinates the activity of the ministers". This power has been used to a quite variable extent in the history of the Fivani state, as it is strongly influenced by the political strength of individual ministers and thus by the parties they represent. Often the premier activity consists more in mediating between the various parties in the majority coalition, rather than directing the activity of the Council of Ministers. In addition, the premier supervisory power is further limited by the fact that, at least formally, he or she does not have the authority to fire those ministers with whom he or she might be in disagreement. The practice of rimpasto ("reshuffle"), or the rarer "individual vote of no confidence" on the part of Parliament, may be considered substitute measures for this formally absent power. More recently, the rise of a new mode of politics, which according to some is ever more linked to the mediating skills of politicians, and the enactment of majoritarian electoral laws have, in practice, given the premier a greater power to make decisions and to direct the internal dynamics of the government. This represents a notable novelty for the Fivani political system. Current Cabinet Premier: Deputy-premier: Vice-premier: Minister of National Development and Economic Affairs: Minister of Foreign Affairs: Minister of National Defence: Minister of Finance: Minister of Health Care: Minister of Education, Science and Culture: Minister of Transport, Communication and Energy: Minister of Justice and Law Enforcement: Minister of Tourism: Minister of Environmental Protection and Forestry and Water Management: Minister of Social Affairs and Labour: Minister of Agriculture and Rural Development: Minister of Regional Development, Public Administration and Local Self-government: Minister of Human and Minority Rights: Geography Deltaria is located on the eastern limb of the Majatran mainland, running from the centre of the Majatran Basin all the way to the southern coast. She shares borders with the Independent Wantuni Republic to the east and Jelbé Isràé Krsyigad in the northwest. Lake Majatra represents an additional border in the southwest, while the nation borders with the South Sea, stretching from Ushalande across Alazinder and Dissuwa, and across the entire southern rim of the Border Marches. Much of the irrigation in the nation is provided by the enormous inland sea, Lake Majatra, and the two vast rivers, the Alazinder River and the Sluislaw. Climate in Deltaria varies, from the tropics in northern Ushalande and Dissuwa, to a long temperate belt along the coast of the basin, and through the base of the Ushalande Horn. The southern inland area is marked by a harsh, arid landscape, with vast deserts such as the Great Deltarian Desert and the Darali Badlands. Deltaria's few mountain ranges follow the coastal temperate zones, and split the flat and lifeless horizon of the southern plains, while the southernmost expanses of Deltaria contain further temperate and even alpine climatic zones, punctuated by frozen bogs and marshes. History Deltaria was founded by the most distant colonies of Great Deltaria, which was defeated by allied Hobratz and Dunn tribes and city-states. The survivors of the conquests in Artania were eventually assimilated into the cultures of their victors, but the colonists in Majatra, finding national survival a much easier task due to their highly developed technology and tactics, flourished and created their own nations, Daralizinder, Tokundia, Ushlande, Doron, Akigo and Dissuwa. Centuries later, interracial tensions between the six nations came to breaking point and triggered the war known as the Terror, or the Deltarian Civil War ; which forged the principalities into one single entity ; the Republic of Deltaria. Powerhungry nobles quickly subverted Deltaria's first attempt at emulating an Artanian democracy by establishing the Dynastic Oligarchy of Deltaria, which at times broke apart into less controlled states, the Federal Republic of Deltaria and the First Democratic Republic of Deltaria as the power of the nobles slipped. Neither of these manifestations of Deltaria survived long, and the Oligarchy was finally transformed into absolute monarchy as Czarist Deltaria in 2299. Demographics Despite the attempts of the Oligarchy government to homogenise Deltaria in every way possible, the nation remains a vibrant melting pot of different ethnicities, cultures and even religions. While the most culturally represented ethnicities in Deltaria are the Delic people ; the Tokundians, Daralians and Alazindians, they have not been the majority ethnicity since the expansion of Deltaria in 2312. There are also significant minorities of Dorons, Akigans, Ushalandans and Dissuwans, with smaller populations of Jews, Jelbeks, Selucians, Dundorfians and Gaduris living within Deltaria. Although ignored in government census and not counted as part of the national population, there are also large populations of Arabs and Roma living in Deltaria. Within the inclusion of the Border Marches, where the vast majority of Deltarians live, the nation is primarily comprised of Jelbeks, Roma, Majatrans, Jelbe-Wantunis and Coburans. The state religion of Deltaria, Terran Catholicism, was estimated to be by far the most prevalent of religions even after taking into account the suppressed religions practised throughout the nation, often completely allowed by the authorities, depending on the location and noblemen in power at the time. In some areas, churches and other places of worship are built freely, where the official members of the Terran Catholic Church worship according to their actual beliefs. Outside of the Holy Lands, little attention is paid to which religion is actually observed by the common Deltarians, provided they continue to pay their tithes to the Deltarian Church. After the 2312 expansion of Deltaria, the majority religion is now considered to be Shi'a Islam, despite its illegality. Other minority religions include Asatru in Doron Akigo, Judaism, Tokundian Orthodox Christianity, Akigan Prodestantism, and Coburan Catholicism. The only place where any religious beliefs are actively restricted and membership of the Catholic Church is not enforced, is within the ranks of the Okhranka, where atheism is required and attending any worship services is banned. Culture Northern Deltaria retains a primarily agrarian culture, where folk tradition and family plays a role far stronger than that throughout most of Terra. Decades of cultural suppression by the Oligarchy's New Traditions campaign made little impact on the Deltarian peasantry, and millenia-old rituals are still observed. While Deltarians hold enormous amount of pride in their culture, xenophobia is still deeply ingrained in the national psyche, and they are suspicious instead of flattered by other nationalities showing an interest in them. This, coupled with the nation's restrictive border controls have made tourism in Deltaria a wildly valued experience amongst the young, educated upper-class in Artanian and Seleyan nations, who vie for the right to gain an entrance visa to Deltaria and witness peasant traditions such as Deltarian Easter or the burning of the Morena firsthand. The largely ignored culture of Southern Deltaria has garnered little recognition overseas, and is suppressed by northerners as inferior. However, many aspects of the culture are based on the geography, literature and music of the people. The culture is similar and yet distinct from many of the bordering peoples like Coburans and Wantunis, as well as nearby Arabic nations such as Kafuristan and Al'Badara. Southern culture has strong influences from most of its Islamic neighbors, as well as an underlying influence from the rest of Deltaria. Diplomacy While Deltaria's heinous disregard for human rights and abject refusal to respect the sovereign rule of other nations has pulled them into diplomatic enmity on many occasions, Deltaria has usually maintained excellent relations with several allied nations at most points throughout her history. The Dundorf Federation and the Exalted Empire of Gaduridos were the first of Deltaria's strong allies during the Republican era, and their modern manifestations still maintain good relationships with her, although in recent times she has found her strongest support from Vánioka-Nuncirist Empire of Solentia, the successionist state of Alduria, and her own tributary dominions ; Deltaria Nova, and the Protectorate of Darnussia. Economy Deltaria relies on a slave-based feudal economy, with the vast majority of citizens afforded the status of serfdom, tied to their lords as slaves with very few human rights. The noble lords are each afforded a fief to administrate, paying taxes to the Czár and tithings to the church from the profits made by their serfs, referred to in finance terms as "souls". As long as the amount of paid taxes are agreeable, little attention is paid by the higher nobles as to how they are actually earned. The majority of the northern workforce is agricultural, mainly tending to pigs, goats, sugar cane, wheat, tobacco, and somniferum ; although industries have sprung up throughout the northern and central fiefs as noble lords attempt to better their status. The bulk of heavy industry is located in the Border Marches, the most populated and poorest area of Deltaria, where factory-workers toil under appalling conditions, often at risk of life and limb. Sugar refineries, rubber works, textile mills and food processing plants make up the bulk of Deltarian industry, although a large amount of revenue is gained through illegally exported heroin and cocaine, unofficially sanctioned by the nobles of the northern fiefs. Exploitation of luxury resources also makes for a thriving economy in the fiefs of the luckier nobles, who control underground oil deposits, valuable metal seams, and diamond troughs in the northern jungles. A dearth of demand in Deltaria ensures that most of these resources are shipped overseas, at low prices, where they are campaigned against heavily by civil rights leaders due to the inhumane manner in which they are produced. Military While the Deltarian military use to suffers from very poor troop quality and huge administrative problems, under defense Minster Tyrone Hart of The Tarkian party it has gone begun a series of reforms to increase its professionalism and abilities. It is expected that soon, in fact very soon, the Deltarian military will be powerful enough to begin to give rebirth to the Deltarian Empire and expand its reach across Terra. Category:Deltaria Category:Majatra Category:Nations Category:Awesome Articles